


Adored By Him

by heyheylove



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheylove/pseuds/heyheylove
Summary: Song Fic based on Adored by Him by Dodie Clark





	

She is perfect. Everything that any man could ever want.

Well, any man who likes women.

Simmons didn't, but when he saw her he understood why some people did. She is absolutely beautiful with her long butterscotch colored hair and wide bright smile that could make any non-believer start thanking God. That's why Grif is with her. Because she is better than anybody else that he had ever been with, or could ever be with. That includes Simmons.

Simmons wants to hate her so bad. The nameless women he only saw in photos taken at the various scenic places that she somehow talked Grif into going to. He wants to be upset that he wasn't there beside Grif in those pictures, replacing her face with his, but he can't. The way she smiles in every photo with Grif, pouring out pure sunshine that was visibly contagious and infecting Grif is too beautiful to hate. Simmons never saw him smile like that, never saw him that happy. And the way he would look at her in those stilled moment, like his world was more perfect than it has ever been. How could he hate the person that was making his best friend that happy?

They kept in touch when Simmons went to college. They have been friends since they were little and Simmons has been in love with him ever since they were 10. But he never had the courage to say or do anything about it. Sure, Grif was into guys too, but not guys like Simmons. He is into people like the one he's with now. Ones that smile so bright and so full of adventure that it makes everyone else feel blind. Or maybe that just how Simmons feels when he spends hours comparing himself to the women he saw next to his crush while he was hundreds of miles away from either of them at college.

Grif called one night, later than he normally would. He was drunk off of his ass and rambling almost incoherently. Grif talked on and on about how great she is and how much he loves her. Simmons heart hurt the whole time, but he couldn't help but feel happy for Grif at the same time. Because no matter how much Simmons wants to be the bright eyed, beautiful haired women that Grif couldn't stop talking about, he knows that he could never make Grif as happy as she does. 

So he will deal with it. He will continue to sit there and dream and wonder what it would feel like to be her. What it would feel like to be adored by him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This was just a short little fic that I've wanted to write ever since I first heard this song, so I finally did it! Dodie Clark is such an amazing writer and singer so if you haven't heard this song I highly recommend that you listen to it!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3


End file.
